Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-5t - 2}{5t} \times 10$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-5t - 2) \times 10} {(5t) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-50t - 20}{5t}$ Simplify: $q = \dfrac{-10t - 4}{t}$